


Bond

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/M, Lost - Freeform, Meeting again in another life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: A bond between Bayek & Aya that time cannot break





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw these two .. omg yes. Anyone else get Maria vibes from Aya? And then Aguilar & Maria vibes from Bayek and Aya? I was totally assuming something between Maria & Bayek/Aya. 
> 
> Hopefully though they don't kill Aya for some sort of motivation or something silly for Bayek ..

People relied on them, they relied on the Medjay. Their local protectors. 

 

But she relied on him in a different way

 

And he relied on her to the same

 

They needed each other but the little moments, the pulling on his heart to protect her even when she didn't need it, that's when things were dangerous.

 

He had a responsibility to the Medjay, their people, the Queen.  So did she, and she knew it well. With little reminders here and there. 

 

She would give her life to the Medjay as would he.

 

It was their duty, the life, they were the last of the protectors.

 

She wouldn't ever see Egypt in ruins, neither would he

 

But she'd put it all above everything

 

He struggled with it 

 

But they made due, they had a life from their duty, they had a family

 

But when Egypt needed them, when the Queen requested her Medjay,

 

They came, they followed their task, serving Egypt with honour, side by side.

 

Though when she was killed, his heart broke. It fell apart as he cradled her in his arms. 

 

They had a bond that time couldn't break, they would meet again in the afterlife. 

 

Bayek knew it, they had followed the wishes of their gods. They would be rewarded in the afterlife together. They could rewarded with a meeting again. 

 

Aya would come back to him in some way - he would came back to her again in some way.

 

Whatever it may be.


End file.
